Peacemakers : Humans and the FWO
by sandninja58
Summary: When humans become savages and magic is forced into hiding alliances are made, battles occur, friendships are made, and destinies realized. Unfortunatly all these things happen to three 14-year old kids who are forced into adulthood.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

In the woods that surround the city of Ditana, magic is something you get regularly. The humans would call these woods The "Forbidden" Woods of Outcasts or FWO for short. The "outcasts" that live here are not criminals, but some are dangerous. Each group of outcasts has a name and classifications that make it part of that group. Druids; druids are human like creatures that are able to use magic, but they only use it in dire situations. They are very much like elves; elves are either really tall or really short. Obviously they have pointed ears. A more complicated creature is a Hyrules; hyrules are also human like. They have a talent of talking to animals because they can turn into animals. One way to sort out a hyrules form a human is to look at their eyes. They have an unusual eye color; yellow, purple, lime green, pink, red, pitch black, and more recently orange. The most dangerous of all humanoid creatures are the orcs; orcs are nasty, big, ugly, toad-like creatures that are only considered humanoid because they walk on hind-legs. They attack without warning only for fear that they will be overthrown. As for the most peaceful humanoid creature that would be the element guardians (EG); EG are very friendly. They never attack, but have excellent stealth skills. The very rare sightings of EGs are those who have become lost near an EG clan sighting. Every one of the views has been told as a young woman clear as crystal coming to save them from near death by giving the man (only men get lost in FWO) the "kiss" of life. There are also non-humanoid creatures like dragons, unicorns, phoenixes, gremlins, and merpeople (which are considered part humanoid).

Unfortunately, humans have created a very cruel tradition that is preformed every ten years. The go to FWO and steal a baby from each clan of each creature (all listed above). Raising it away from their families and later sacrificing them, when they turn forty, in front of a younger prisoner to show discipline is required, or it will be forced on you. This tradition has been practiced for centuries now and new ways of killing and sacrificing have replaced the old. Of course the creatures tried stopping them, but they were greatly outnumbered, and how could they attack their own? Yes, the humans raised the young infant creatures into fierce weapons. Always leading the raids knowing that their fellow clan members would not attack them, the children they had gazed very briefly after birth. But the creature had their minds set in one state; violence. They had learned from the humans that raised them that magic was wrong and ignorant and that anyone that could use magic should kill themselves before they could do damage. Some captured creatures took this seriously and did kill themselves.

Among the FWO there have been alliances formed; Merpeople, gremlins and orcs. They call themselves the Fight for Rights, but really all they do is fight. The other alliance is between druids, elves, hyrules, EGs, dragons, unicorns, and phoenixes. The name they have is less demanding; Organization for Peaceful Agreements (OPA). Unlike the Fight for Rights, their name fits. They have meetings all the time in different places so the humans can't find them in the middle of the meeting.

Two-hundred years ago, when the first meeting was held in the EG headquarters, the representatives of each clan wrote a prophecy of light. It was based upon the visions the druids, elves, EG, unicorns, dragons, and phoenixes (hyrules couldn't predict the future). It was stated that one-hundred eighty-six years a mix breed would be born to an elfish mother and a hyrule father. She would be the first to be a mix breed. She would have extraordinary powers, and she would finally end the ongoing conflict between the Fight for Rights and all creatures to the humans. Although, she would unwillingly get herself involved with things that weren't her business. Two others would accompany her on this task. A druid girl and a hyrule boy. The three would support and protect each other through out their journey. That is all they saw. The hyrule, feeling useless, wrote it all down as the others said it. After words, they all looked at the report in shock. "Could you not have told the name of these chosen three?" the hyrule Nihan asked the eldest member of the organization.

"No, that particular part could not be foreseen." Said an exhausted looking druid by the name of Nirvana. He looked at the other members who looked equally exhausted.

The ponder on who these three would be haunting all until one-hundred eighty-six years had passed. They didn't have to worry that it would come too soon because most creatures, however much alike, thought the others disgusting. For example, elves thought the hyrule animal transformation was unnatural and their methods violent. No normal elf would ever even consider falling in love with a hyrule. That was, of course, before the prophecy was written. After that was written any elf would be the proudest mother in the world to have these saviors as their children. One-hundred and eighty-six years later…


	2. The Saviors are Born

Chapter 1:

The Saviors Are Born

"The savior! She has arrived!" shrieked an over excited female elf. She looked as if a new era had just been forced into the world, a surprised and happy expression on a twenty-one year-olds face. She was wearing a long renaissance style dress and her blue hair was longer then the floor would allow so it spread across the grass. She ran out of the room and ran though out all the alliance grounds, repeating the same thing she had shrieked not too long ago. "The savior! She has arrived!"

Heads pecked out from huts and trees came alive as she ran past them. More and more people followed her as she ran faster and faster. Not knowing where she was going she kept running then decided she would lead the trial of people she had attracted from her news back to hut where she had started. On her way to the druid clan of the leaf, she ran into a druid who was even more excited than she herself was. She was young, maybe sixteen, and she had a dress that would have allowed her to hide in a tree and never be found. "The druid girl has been born!" she yelled in less of shrill voice as the elf.

The elf stopped her and asked, "Is that true, young one?" unknowing she was still yelling.

"Yes, yes!" she yelled back, "she was born not too long ago! Wait, aren't you an elf? Have you brought us news on the mix breed?!" she said getting her voice much more shrill than she meant.

"Yes, young one I am and I have." The elf said coolly. "She has been born as well. Quick come with me. We have to go to the Hryule grounds. I will explain to your mother and father later. Now come!" she said and grabbed the druids hand pulled her toward what looked like a clear plantation. The elf noticed a row of mushrooms and said, "Allow two visitors of the OPA." She and the druid girl waited for a moment and suddenly a door appeared out of midair. It opened up for them and they started sprinting inside. Suddenly the plain and blank plantation was a giant collection of huts and in the middle, standing out above the rest, was a tree that spread across the sky so only in few places could you see the stars. The elf and druid where surprised to see that no one was out. They ran out toward the giant tree and dashed in a door that had been open for them just as they got close. The elf went in first to find that all the hyrules of the village had been gathered into the base of the tree. The elf and druid had trouble getting through at first, but as they got farther the hyrules started to part mummers went across the room as they passed. "An elf! And a druid! It's come true!" one yelled over the whispers. The elf and druid finally made to the core of the tree, "Stay here young one," the elf said warningly. "I'll enter first, and then call you in if it is allowed."

The druid didn't talk, just nodded. She stepped aside and was quickly being asked questions by the surrounding hyrules. The elf entered the room and saw that a mother and father were hugging a new born boy. "I am Hermgi." Said the elf bowing down in respect, and her hair falling down to the ground again over her head this time.

"An elf? Where you accompanied by a druid?" said a man that the elf had not noticed. He was not young, but certainly could not be called old. He was wearing robes that looked as if they had been burned slightly at the bottom. Hermgi recognized this man as the hyrule representative, Malloy Stag.

"Yes, sir." She replied quickly, "she is outside, I shall get her." She walked out and looked around for the druid. She spotted a very large circle and guessed that's where she was. Hermgi broke the circle and said gently, but loud enough to be heard over the questioning, "Sir Malloy wishes you to give him your news." The druid looked up at Hermgi and followed her into the room.

The druid bowed and said, "My name is Jacklen, sir." And she looked up again.

"You have both brought news concerning the prophecy?" he said looking happy.

"Yes, sir." They said at the same time.

"Very well, Miss. Jacklen, if you please. State your news." He said gesturing to Jacklen.

"Yes, sir, the druid girl has been born. Her name is Ashten, sir" Jacklen said trying not to look as young as she was. "She was born to the druid representative, Lady Kathryn. She sent me to tell the other clans involved in OPA. I also sent word around my own village. I ran into the elf just has I was about to come and see you, sir."

"Yes, I see. So it has come true. Miss. Hermgi, please tell your story." He said and walked over to the bewildered elf who was thinking of the coincidence that the druid born to a representative.

"Oh, er, yes sir," she said noticing she was just standing there. "The mix breed has been born as well, to the elf representative, Lady Bethany and a hyrule said to be your younger brother, Sir Jacob that is his name correct?" She said looking confused.

"Yes that is his name." Malloy replied without any interest in his brother's name, "continue."

"Yes sir," she said continuing, "she gave birth to a girl. I, being her lady-in-waiting, rushed off to tell the other clan members the birth of the mix breed; she has decided to name her Desserra, sir. I have already told the unicorn stable master, the dragon dealer, the EG message sender, and I accept that other druids noticed me so they must have told Lady Kathryn." She finished and looked up as if excepting to be thanked for the information given, but instead he turned to the mother and father that had been listening in on the conversation. They quickly turned their attention back to the infant boy in the mother's arms.

"Xander? What do you want to name him?" the mother asked looking at the baby then back at Xander.

"Well," said Xander holding out his finger for the infant to hold, "Um, how do you think Trevor will sound, Myra?"

Myra turned to the baby and said, "Yes, Trevor. That sounds brilliant." She looked up at Malloy who looked very happy and said, "can I ask a favor?"

"What is it Myra?" Malloy replied.

"Well," she said slowly and tilted her head down to avoid eye contact. "I imagine that Lady Bethany and Lady Kathryn feel the same way I do. Wishing it hadn't been their child that had to be one of the saviors. I ask you this; please don't let the others know the children's names."

Malloy looked astonished. He had that every woman would have given anything to mother one of saviors. He said in an expectedly shocked voice, "Of course. I hope you have no objections to the children at least let them get to know one another before we send them on their journey."

"No sir." She said with a glowing face. "Thank-you for coming Hermgi and Jacklen."

"No trouble at all Mrs. Myra." Jacklen said with a very happy face.

"I believe we should get going," Hermgi said also with a happy face. "Come now Jacklen I will have to explain why I took you so far from home. Good-bye to you all. Good blessings from the elfish clan." She said and grabbed Jacklen's hand so not to lose her in the crowd. The other hand waving good-bye. They waved back, and the elf and druid left. When they got outside Jacklen realized why the elf had grabbed her hand. She was being jerked and pulled everywhere. People yelling and screaming and jumping up and down to see the messengers leave. They finally got out the tree and the walk back was less as in a rush as the way there. Hermgi had let go of Jacklen's hand and walked at a slow pace.

"Hermgi?" Jacklen said curiously.

"Yes, Jacklen?" she said and Jacklen realized her voice was less tense.

"Do you know what the prophecy says exactly?"

"No not by heart. The representatives do though. It's a requirement that they do. Which one reason I could never even think about becoming one."

"What do you mean?"

"Horrible memory." She said and pointed at her head.

"Oh," said Jacklen a little depressed. "do you know any parts of it?'

"Yes, but only that it says that a mix breed, a druid girl, and a hryule boy will end all conflict. Between humans and FWO. And OPA and Fight for Rights. You do know about that, don't you?

"Yes, yes of course." Jacklen said sounding insulted. "I know no one who doesn't know the prophecy heroes." She calmed down and said, "How could people so much out of three children? I know they won't be children forever but Myra looked deeply concerned. Do you think she knows something we don't?"

"Calm down Jacklen," Hermgi said raising her hand in a calming way. "You're asking yourself too many unanswerable questions. Break the questions up into one's you could ask your village elder or maybe you could get Lady Kathryn to answer some questions, if you ask in the right way."

"I suppose your right. I could go to the village elder. She is wisest druid in FWO. But, I have a question only you could answer."

"Oh?" Hermgi said sounding interested.

"Yes, um, do you think when I get older we could be friends?"

Hermgi was taken back by this question. She also thought she had a friend, but thought it was a little weird to be friends with an under aged druid. She answered what she thought was the truth, "I don't know. But, I suppose that if we cross paths again it would be less, er, awkward."

"Yeah, that's actually what I thought you would say." Said Jacklen as she smiled slightly and let out a very little laugh. They walked in silence until they finally returned to the druid village that had not settled down at all. There were two druids looking nervously around the entrance. "There are my parents." Jacklen said pointing at the nervous looking druids, she ran up to them and hugged her mother who looked the trees themselves no different from whom Hermgi guessed was Jacklen's father.

"Jacky where have you been?!" said the mother suppressing tears. "You really worried us and…" she stopped mid-sentence and looked at the elf.

"Mother, it's alright." Said Jacklen. "She helped me, uh, got lost in the woods. She found me, but she had to run an urgent message for Lady Bethany. She took me to the Hyrule plantation so I could share my knowledge with Sir Malloy.

The father walked up to elf who was looking confused, but quickly changed her expression to satisfaction when she noticed the Jacklen's father walking up to her. "You took her to the Hyrule plantation?" he said not angry, but impressed. "How did you manage that? We can't get little Jacky to go anywhere willfully. I'm impressed. You tell Lady Bethany that Lady Kathryn is perfectly fine." He said and smiled.

"I'll do that sir. Good-bye to all of you and good blessing form the elfish clan" Hermgi said, bowed, and left. She turned and started a sprint back for her home. She got there in less than five minutes. She returned to her home and ran to Lady Bethany's chambers. She found that lady Bethany had been caring for her new born and was not there. Instead Sir Jacob was sitting on the bed in the middle of the room. He heard the door open and turned around. Hermgi bowed and said, "Um, I'm sorry sir I'll, uh, I was hoping to see Lady Bethany. I didn't mean to burst in on you, sir. I'll check the nursery." She turned to leave.

"Wait," Jacob said and stood up, "I need to ask you something, Hermgi"

"Yes, sir?" she said turning back around. She had never spoken to Jacob or him to her.

"How do you think the father of a savior should act? I don't think it should be anyway I act now. Joking around all the time and never wanting to talk about politics. What do you think?" he asked again.

"Um, I suppose you could say that talking about politics is the work of a Politian not a father, and why do you want to know?" she asked back ponderously.

"I was just curious," he said and scratched his head. "UM, Bethany and I were talking and because Desserra doesn't have any grandparents, we were considering making someone her godmother. We were thinking about you."

"Me?!" Hermgi replied in shock. "but, but, I am just the lady in waiting. Are you sure there is no one else you wish to appoint to be her godmother."

"Hermgi," said a female voice from behind. Hermgi turned around and say Lady Bethany, then quickly bowed.

"I am sorry for being in your room, Lady Bethany. I was trying to find you and report the births of the other saviors." She raised her head. She saw Bethany holding an infant. She saw the baby look up with her big orange eyes and she smiled and giggled.

"Hermgi, we do want you to be Desserra's godmother," Bethany said in a gentle voice. "You have helped us so much over the years. Now I want to teach your daughter everything she wishes to know. You will be her teacher as well as a friend." As she finished saying this she smiled slightly and walked up to Hermgi. She held out Desserra and Hermgi hesitating at first took her out of her mother's arms. Desserra looked at her and smiled.

"O.K., "Hermgi said happily, "I'll do it."


End file.
